DTinagliastudios Series
This page is about the canon for DTnagliastudios Ninjago series. It is owned by him and written by him, do not edit this page unless adding something important. Earth-81 is a timeline in the Ninjago Multiverse that is very similar to the Prime Timeline. The series is very much exactly the same up until after the Tournament of Elements. Following then, the Ninja take up training students, and their history is different from then on. History Early History Long before Time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago with the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. Ninjago was at peace after it's creation until the Overlord and his Stone Army invaded. The Overlord never directly controlled the stone army, but his wife did. When the battle between the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord became a stalemate, the Bride of the Overlord prevented Wu from killing him, and split the continent in two. His two sons, Wu and Garmadon, were raised in protecting these weapons for after their father passed. The First Spinjitzu Master placed each weapon hidden away in secret locations, and placed an Elemental Guardian to protect each. When the Guardians failed to do their job, they were replaced by the Elemental Dragons. Later on, Wu entrusted Kai's father with the map of the golden weapons. The Elemental Masters At some unknown point in time, the Elemental Masters came into being. They possessed the purest and most powerful Elemental Powers. Elements that are unique to Earth-81 include the Master of Plants, and the Master of Obsidian, with the power to steal other powers. The Serpentine Wars Wu and Garmadon were stationed at a village not far from where he and Cole stand years later. They fought alongside the Elemental Masters of Ice, Water, and Fire. Eventually the Serpentine retreated, and the Elemental Masters followed them to the Anacondrai Temple. At the temple, a much younger Chen and Clouse are seen along with some humans who betrayed the Elemental Masters. Chen notices them and commands the Serpentine to attack. The Elemental Masters knock out the remaining snakes while Garmadon cornered Chen and Clouse on top of the temple. After that battle the Serpentine Wars were won. Chen and Clouse were exiled to an island, but as long as they exist, so does their curse. Battle Between Brothers Some time when Garmadon and Wu are older, Garmadon attempts to steal the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, and Garmadon is damned to the Underworld. The Ninja Similarly to in the Prime Timeline, Wu finds the four original Ninja and they group together to find the Four Golden Weapons and save Kai's Sister. Following then, they fight in a second serpentine war with Pythor and his Snake Army. Together, they stop him from assembling the Four Golden Fangblades and reawakening the Great Devourer. Their history is the same as in the Prime Timeline from then until the Overlord returns. During this time, Nya is captured by the Overlord and Kai makes an "epic" speech. The Ninja never directly "defeat" the Overlord, due to the events of the second movie, he merely disappears. During the time of the Tournament of Elements, the Ninja get caught up in fighting the Anacondrai Cultists, when all of a sudden they transform into real serpentine. The cultists are lead by Chen into the Corridor of Elders, where the Ninja defeat them. Season 0: Tales of Sensei Wu Kirchonn the Invincible (E1) The episode begins with Zane wanting to know of Sensei Wu's life before the ninja. Wu proceeds to tell Zane a tale of his youth, in which he was traveling to a village built around a lake. When he arrives, guards inform him of a bloodthirsty villain named Kirchonn around. Wu is dismayed, as he believed he had killed Kirchonn earlier. Wu tells Zane that Kirchonn was the leader of an army of six armed warriors. As Wu passes through town he bumps into a villager. The commotion is interrupted by Kirchonn, who had been waiting to attack. Kirchonn summons four axes and the battle begins. Just as Wu appears near the brink of defeat, a mysterious figure clad in kendo armor stabs Kirchonn from the behind. When the figure removes his mask, it is Zane. Back in the present day, Zane wants to know how he could possibly have been there at the time of Kirchonn's death. Wu simply responds with he will tell Zane tomorrow. The Elemental Guardians (E2) Sensei Wu is meditating near a fountain when Kai arrives. Kai wishes to know what it was like to see the Golden Weapons as a kid. Wu responds to Kai by telling him the tale of the Elemental Guardians. The First Elemental Guardians were appointed by the First Spinjitzu Master, and they were chosen to guard the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu before the Dragons. A hardened rock climber was chosen to watch the Scythe of Quakes, a lightning-fast shinobi to guard the Nunchucks of Lightning, a druid who always kept his cool to guard the two Shurikens of Ice, and a berserker with a temper as hot as the flames to guard the Sword of Fire. The guardians did well, until one day the First Spinjitzu Master needed the Scythe of Quakes. The Guardian of Earth refused, for he had forgotten even his own master, and his hold on the weapon had become so strong that no one could take the Scythe without killing him first. He bashed the First Spinjitzu Master into a wall. Overcome by rage, Wu punched him and used the element of fire. To this day, what happened remains a mystery, for only his cape, gloves, and hat remained. Wishing to avoid the Guardian of Earth's fate, the other Elemental Guardians gladly stepped down and made way for the dragons the ninja encountered on their quest. Kai thanks Wu for the story, and Wu reminds him that as always, that is just another tale of Sensei Wu. The Mad Alchemist (E3) Zane enters the garden, begging Sensei Wu to finish his tale of Kirchonn the Invincible and how he somehow defeated him. Wu briefly reiterates the story, up until the point where Zane arrives and defeats Kirchonn. Wu asks Zane if he will accompany Zane on the rest of his quest. Zane agrees, as he says he has nowhere to go. Wu tells Zane he is headed to the Frozen North to find a new student. Zane says he is from the Frozen North, but the forest he is from is infested with Treehorns. Wu and Zane set off for the Frozen North. As they cross a ravine, there is a sudden boom, and Zane almost falls off as rocks plummet into the river below. Wu throws out his staff, and using it he is able to pull Zane to safety. Zane asks why Wu would do that, as he barely even knows him. Wu responds that he will never let a friend down. They finally arrive at an old castle, where a seemingly friendly old alchemist allows them to come in and take shelter. Inside, the alchemist reveals he has the Shurikens of Ice and he plans to make Wu and Zane his next experiments. He transforms back to his true Skulkin form and is about to defeat Wu and Zane when a blue-garbed ninja comes from behind and knocks him out, leaving the duo not with just a dead alchemist, but with two questions: who was the blue ninja, and where did the alchemist get the Shurikens? Back in the present day, Wu once again doges the question of how Zane came to be in Wu's time, leaving a very confused Zane to ponder these new revelations. The Brother Battle (E4) Wu is walking by when he sees Jay repairing some Nindroids. Jay then asks how Sensei knew to have a team of four ninja. Wu responds with the story of the battle between his brother Garmadon and himself. Garmadon and Wu were best friends, who would compete over everything. One day, the First Spinjitzu Master old the brothers he had seen smoke signals from the Village of Drainor. The brothers immediatly volunteered and set out for Drainor. Upon arriving, they find the town adbandoned. Garmadon investigates a dead soldier corpse. While he does so, three soldiers ambush Wu. Garmadon turns to confront them, and was defeated by the three soldiers. Garmadon realized he could not defeat all three at once, but rather if he picked off just one, they would be nothing. Garmadon used the shine on his katana to reflect sunlight into the soldier's eyes. Wu broke free and eventually killed all but one of the guards, who begged for mercy. The brothers agreed, and discovered the man's name was Ray, and he ran a blacksmith's shop, called The Four Weapons. The duo eventually had to leave their new friend and return home. When Wu returned the man had two children, Kai and Nya. Now much older, Wu gave him the map to the Golden Weapons. Bride of The Overlord (E5) Wu is training Kai, with the help of Dareth, who wears the Helm of Darkness. As Kai fights of the Stone Samurai, Wu reveals that the Helm of Darkness was not worn by the Overlord, but by the Maiden of Darkness. As Wu reflecs on how their battle shook the islands apart, the Maiden of Darkness arrived. Wu tells Kai she can hear her name throughout dimensions, and he can defeat her through a pure element. After Dareth and the Stone Army fail to stop her, Kai fires up his Elemental Blade and disintegrates the Maiden of Darkness. From her ashes rises the Time Ninja, the warrior responsible for the death of The Mad Alchemist. Wu assumes this is when he was born, and the Time Ninja hurries off. The Anacondrai Story (E6) Lloyd has just unleashed the Serpentine (this episode takes place chronologically before the last,) and Cole wants to know if Sensei Wu has a background with the Serpentine. As Wu explains, he and Garmadon were stationed at a village not far from where he and Cole are standing. They fought alongside the Elemental Masters of Ice, Water, and Fire. Eventually the Serpentine retreated, and the Elemental Masters followed them to the Anacondrai Temple. At the temple, a much younger Chen and Clouse are seen along with some humans who betrayed the Elemental Masters. Chen notices them and commands the Serpentine to attack. The Elemental Masters knock out the remaining snakes while Garmadon cornered Chen and Clouse on top of the temple. After that battle the Serpentine Wars were won. Chen and Clouse were exiled to an island, but as long as they exist, so does their curse. Movie 1: Curse of Morro The film begins with the Ninja training their students at a dojo. As they learn the art of Spinjitzu and practice with their weapons Sensei Wu watches over them. After training ends, Sensei Wu tells the tale of the original Elemental Masters. He tells them that they were the first and purest masters of the Elements. He informs them of the Master of Obsidian, who created the Obsidian Glaive, which is a device used to steal powers. Later, inside Chen's Noodle House, the Ninja are discussing the noodle house's fall from popularity when a mysterious man with an eyepatch arrives and asks if they want to buy coupons. After Jay asks what was on his eye, he leaves. The five then leave, but are confronted by the man once again, who states his name is Ronin. He then steals their powers with the Obsidian Glaive. The ninja return to the temple where they meet Nya, and Zane becomes hacked by Ronin. He delivers a cryptic message stating "time is on his side", before disconnecting from the nindroid. Zane tries to track his signal, and Cole helps him with his new eyepiece that Nya had previously crafted. After discovering two separate signals, the ninja decide to split up to investigate. Lloyd's Team heads to Metalonia where they meet Argus, Karloff's cousin. Shortly thereafter, the King of Metalonia, Karloff's brother arrives alongside two students of magic named Jack and Rune. A Serpentine Messenger then frantically rushes in to inform the King of Ronin's arrival. Ronin then appears and steals Jack and Rune's powers before leaving. Jack and Rune join Lloyd's Team as they prepare to leave. Meanwhile, at the Ninjago Ocean, Zane's Team finds the signal leading to a ship. Zane sneaks on board, where they find Kronos who attacks Zane's team. A brawl erupts between the Ninja and Ronin's Pirates. Kronos then takes Ronin back in time. Kai gets a distress call from Nya, and they head back home. When the ninja meet back at the dojo, mysterious energy begins to emit, leading to the opening of a portal that releases the Ghost King Morro, the Master of Wind. The students attempt an attack, but Morro summons several ghosts. The ghosts abduct the students, Wu, and Nya. Zane begins to speculate that Ronin freed Morro by going back in time, and that he was once a Ninja. The Ninja decide that they must go back in time to stop him, and Lloyd tells of the Sword of Time, a weapon belonging to Kronos that can teleport it's holder back in time, which is supposedly hidden in the dojo. Jack finds the Sword of Time, leading to the Ninja being teleported back in time to The First Spinjitzu Master's old dojo. The Ninja see past Kai and Zane training prior to the Skulkin attack. Kai warns the others not to interfere with the timelines, and they head forward in time to the era of the Second Serpentine War. Zane and Kai's past selves have been scouting the area, with the ninja from the present being forced to fight the Serpentine, before moving forward even further. The Ninja are transported to the Nindroid occupation of Ninjago City, where Kai decides to tell his past self to make a better speech before fighting the Overlord, and which cell Nya is being held in. Zane implements the kill code for the Nindroid Soldiers and they Ninja then head forward again. The Ninja arrive on Chen's Island, where Lloyd and Jay are fighting Cultists. The Cultists flee when the Ninja inform them of their fate. Jack tells the others that the Sword of Time is heating up, meaning that they are getting close to Ronin. They arrive at the Battle Between Brothers next, but they quickly leave. They finally arrive at the during Kai's fight with the Bride of The Overlord, where they find Ronin and Kronos. They attempt to look for Morro, but instead find the Time Ninja's mother, the Bride of the Overlord. The Ninja fight with Ronin, and destroy the Obsidian Glaive, returning their powers to them. He reveals to them that he only stole them because he was trying to stop Morro, and the Bride of the Overlord disappears. Morro rises from the bride's ashes akin to the birth of Kronos. Morro travels to the future, leading the Ninja, Kronos, and Ronin to follow suit. However, in the future it has already been four days, and Morro has destroyed the dojo. With the time portal still open, the Ninja travel through in order to seal it shut. The Ninja arrive in the Cursed Realm where Morro's ghostly hordes roam free. They find their captured allies being held there as well. Lloyd is then attacked by Morro's Dragon, leading to him and Noah becoming possessed by Morro. The Ninja close the portal, but suffer loses when Rune also becomes possessed, and Kronos disappears after closing the portal. The Ninja return to the present, but are followed by the Ghost Army. Meanwhile in New Ninjago City, the Dragon exits the portal and turns many civilians to ghosts. After leaving the Ninja to die, Morro begins plotting how he will destroy Ninjago. Season 1: Curse of Morro Ghost Chase (E1) The episode begins with Kai and Jay zooming through a forest on hoverboards, being chased by ghosts. Kai crashes, but the ghosts assume that he is with Jay, and go after him. Jay defeats them with an Aeroblade, and heads back to Stiix to meet up with Ronin and Jack. Jay returns and the others are confused as to where Kai is. Wu is on the roof, trying to spot Kai, but he in turn is spotted by a ghost, who reports back to Morro. Aeroblades (E2) Zane spots the ghost spy and defeats him with a Deepstone sword, but he is shocked by another ghost. Zane is about to be defeated when Cole arrives to help. Zane and Cole head to the Samurai X-Cave on the Blaster Bike. Since his leg motors are damaged, Zane uses a mech just as the ghosts arrive. The ghosts enter looking to find the Sword of Sanctuary, and Christopher becomes possessed. The Ninja head to Metalonia, where the ninja have hidden the Sword. But before the Ninja arrive, possessed Lloyd and the Morro Dragon drop by and try to steal the Sword. Rune is present at the exchange. Thinking the ninja abandoned her, she leaves and Morro claims the sword, determined to head to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Titan Mech Battle (E3) The Ninja finally arrive at Metalonia, where Skales tells them what had happened. Ronin drops in the rest of the team from Stiix. He has brought a new friend, Evan, who can read minds. They find out that Morro is heading to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. They also find out that Rune has ran away. Master Wu is nervous because he is unaware of the location for the tomb. He does however, know two possible locations. Those being the Toxic Bogs and the Anacondrai Temple. The Ninja climb into their mechs and decide to split up to find the tomb. Inside the Toxic Bogs, Zane and Kai meet Acidicus, who tells them the Tomb is by Ignacia Village. Meanwhile, Cole and Jay search the Temple. Cole enters, where he interrupts a Chokun worshipping ceremony. They realize that the plan was a bust, and head to Ignacia. The Ninja meet at Kai's childhood home, when Morro arrives on his dragon. Bansha possesses Kai's mech, and Zane is forced to fight it. The other three Ninja head on into the Tomb, and Morro follows after. Zane's left leg goes down after he chops off all but one arm. Bansha heads off to murder the students in the X-Cave. Into the Tomb (E4) The ghosts meet up at Stiix and discuss the situation. The Ninja have entered the Tomb, but Morro is there as well. They announce that they will have "the crystal" soon. They make a plan to return to the X-Cave and kidnap Wu and the others, rendering them completely alone when they return from the Tomb. Ronin, Evan, and Nya are intercepted by ghosts in Stiix. Evan searches through a villager's mind to find the Destiny's Bounty. They find that it is somewhere next to the Capital, on the south side of Stiix. Inside the X-Cave, Wu tells the tale of how Morro fell to greed, and how he thinks Rune will do the same. He says that Morro was one of his first students. He had great potential, and wanted more than anything to become the green ninja. When he learned that he would not be, greed turned him into the ghost he is today. Wu states that he fears Rune may be on the same path. . . Inside the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, Jay reads the following riddle: "I go up but not down, I age but am not old. A thousand years is my minute, I support life but do not support myself. Always moving, never still. Changing colors bring the winds of change, but the those changes make the best days. What am I?" On the back, Jay discovers the instructions on how to do Airjitzu. Cole deduces that they have to solve the riddle and use Airjitzu. Meanwhile, in the second room, Rune has learned Airjitzu, but Morro is not far behind. He offers Rune an allegiance, and she accepts his help in finding the crystal. A New Ninja (E5) In the X-Cave, Natalie is rebuilding one of Nya's portable work stations when Zane arrives and tells them of what has happened outside the Tomb. He tells Wu that the others have successfully made it into the Tomb. Suddenly, Bansha and Goultar arrives to kill Wu's students. Noah arrives and tries to attack with Skreemers. John is cursed and becomes the Soul Archer, then the ghosts leave. Inside the Tomb, Jay realizes that the answer to the riddle is the sky, and the ninja head through the entrance that was built into the ceiling. Once inside room 2, the Ninja realize Morro has already beat the second test, as a dead samurai suggests. Inside the third room, Rune and Morro are about to claim the Realm Crystal until the Ninja arrive to stop them. Morro "surrenders" and the ninja take the Sword and the Realm Crystal, but they are interrupted by the Overlord. Meanwhile, at the Capital of Stiix, the ghosts appear from a secret passage and try to drown Nya and kill Ronin, but she bursts out of the water, realizing her mother was the Master of Water, and she unlocks her element of Water. Ronin is amazed, but remarks that they still haven't found the Bounty. Nya climbs the building and finds it four blocks away at the docs. The Overlord? (E6) The Overlord summons Nindroids to attack the three ninja in the tomb. The Ninja defeat the droids, and the Overlord demands to give him the crystal. The Overlord transforms into the First Spinjitzu Master after Cole tells the ninja to give him the crystal. The ghost of the First Spinjitzu Master reveals that he posed as the Overlord as a test, and they passed. He grants Cole the Realm Crystal, but he transforms again into Morro, who takes the it. Realizing Morro had duped them, the Ninja take the Sword of Sanctuary and return to their base. Meanwhile in Stiix, Nya and Ronin travel the canals on her elemental vehicle. They arrive at the Destiny's Bounty, and Nya activates it. The Bounty takes off, and lands back at the X-Cave. Nya regroups and asks Wu questions about her element, and if she has reached her true potential. Wu tells her not yet, but the road is long and winding. She asks him to train her, and he accepts. Meanwhile, at the ghost camp, Morro leaves Lloyd and begins enacting his plan now that he is free. He opens the portal to the Cursed Realm. Ghost Busting (E7) At the Ghost camp, Morro is keeping Lloyd in an old fashioned cage while he tries to spawn more ghosts and resolve the issue of how to open portals without killing himself while using the Realm Crystal. Suddenly, the Ninja arrive, hoping to finally end the battles with the ghosts. Bansha's mech attacks, but Nya brings her down with one wave. Morro teleports away, and the Ninja free Lloyd. Back at the ninja camp, Lloyd sees the remaining students have become full ninja. Meanwhile, Morro visits Rune, who he has captured. He tells her that the Crystal needs insane amounts of power, and that she can help him. Morro finds out that Rune had the Sword of Time all along, and that he can use it to power the Realm Crystal. Secrets of the Temple of Airjitzu (E8) Inside Morro's cavern, his portal opening machine is activated. Pythor enters and is sucked away into the portal that Morro's machine created. Rune forewarns that Morro doesn't comprehend the power he is dealing with. Morro retorts with the fact that he doesn't care, and he will stop at nothing to bring the Cursed Realm into Ninjago. Finally, Morro perfects the machine, and sends his forces to Ninjago. Along the way, Christopher, John, and Noah's ghost possessors separate from their hosts, freeing the three students. The portal closes, and Morro orders the three humans to leave. Suddenly, Sensei Yang's statue comes to life and demands the following tasks: Move a boulder with your powers, use your powers underwater, and make art with your powers. Seeing as none of the ghosts but Morro had an element, and they could not touch water, they were forced to leave. Kai spies on the ghosts as they leave, and is approached by Yang. Soon, the Ninja preform the three tasks. The Ninja completed them with ease, and Yang relinquished control of the Temple. Inside the temple, Zane finds Misako and Rune. Misako reveals that after the battle at the Corridor of Elders, Pythor kept her prisoner in the Temple. Meanwhile, Morro's army arrived at the Samurai X-Cave and destroyed it. Morro decides to merge the two realms inside Ninjago City. Another New Ninja? (E9) At the Emperor's Temple, Skylor and some Elemental Masters have plans to go to the Chokun Trio concert, but they are unaware that ghosts have overheard them and plan to eliminate them in order to aid Morro's plans. The Ninja have arrived to see the Chokun Trio too, but a sudden ghostly appearance by Morro causes the Chokun Trio to sign on the Ninja as ghost security guards. After a rousing performance to their number one hit single "Ch-Ch-Chokun," Bansha invades the stage and blasts her sonic scream through a microphone. The Ninja rush out to find Morro trying to kill the Elemental Masters. Frustrated that Ronin can see his future moves, Morro lashes out and strikes him with the Sword of Time, causing him to age 10 years. After taking all the Elemental Masters but Skylor, the ghosts leave, and in order to stop the ghosts, she joins their team. Misako tells them of a spell that could save Ninjago whose instructions are at the Emperor's Temple. Morro overhears and plans to get there first. At his base, the ghosts assemble, mounting ghost dragons. Morro preps his army, and tells them the final plan. Ghosts Vs. Elements (E10) Morro's ghost ship lands and his ghost hordes enters the temple in search of the protection spell. Skylor and Kai are dropped off by Ronin not far behind, and Ronin tells the "lovebirds" to have fun. Back at the Airjitzu Temple, Wu is training Rune and Nya. Cole has just caught a crab when ghosts arrive. Rune and Nya fight them off using their powers. Ghastor, the staff master arrives, but the ninja's students combine elements and destroy him. The Ninja and Sensei commend their abilities, and say that it has been an honor teaching them. Inside the Emperor's Temple, the ghosts have already had time to prepare and find the protection spell. Ghoultar finds the spell, and Morro uses the Sword of Time to revive some dead samurai. Skylor enters to find Morro has taken the scroll. She uses a spell book to turn the samurai into Chokuns. Outside the temple, Ghoultar burns the spell while Ronin sleeps. The ghosts leave and Kai and Skylor exit the temple, realizing they have lost. In New Ninjago City, Morro arrives and curses the whole city. Dareth tries to stop them, but fails. The End is Near (E11) New Ninjago City is fully cursed by the time the Ninja arrive. Every human has been possessed. Morro opens the portal, planning to pull out the heart of the Cursed Realm. The Ninja enter and close the portal, but Morro opens another one that sucks in everyone but Nya, and allows Morro to pull out the Heart of the Cursed Realm. Nya releases her true potential, causing a rain that destroys all of the ghosts but Morro, who tells Nya that he is headed to Stiix. Inside the Cursed Realm, Lloyd finds Kronos and his father Garmadon. Now that the Cursed Realm is free of ghosts, the ninja try to escape, but Kronos warns that a sacrifice must be made in order to escape. The New Cursed Realm (E12) Lloyd and his family are joyous that they are finally together again, but the end is near, and the Ninja need a sacrifice to escape. Wu at first volunteers, but Garmadon says it must be him, to the dismay of Lloyd. Wu asks where Garmadon is going. He responds with wherever destiny takes him, and is gone. But before he goes, Lloyd is given his robes. Garmadon's final wish was for Lloyd to take his place as Sensei. Rune opens a portal back to Ninjago, and they all go through. Morro is in Stiix. Drawing from the Heart of the Cursed Realm, he summons his full army and prepares to eviscerate the ninja. At the Airjitzu Temple, Sensei and the students leave, while the Ninja stay behind. The ghosts arrive, and the battle begins. For each kill, two more ghosts respawn. From the top of the temple, Zane throws his Aeroblade at the Heart of the Cursed Realm, but he misses. Morro curses all of Ninjago. Kronos opens a time rift and removes them from the time stream. Ninjago becomes the new Cursed Realm, and Morro the new Green Ninja. Movie 2: The Time Ninja (Man article: Dtnagliastudios Movie 2: The Time Ninja)Category:Fanfictions Category:Youtube series Category:Dtnagliastudios Series Category:Movies Category:Seasons